Chris's New Charge
by Angelina Rose
Summary: Chris is all grown up and gets his first charge, a new witch. He finds out that she has a problem from her past that needs to be fixed.
1. Default Chapter

_**Chris's New Charge**_

_Chris Halliwell got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off quickly. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed, then blew his hair dry with the hair dryer. Running his hands through his dark brown hair he ran downstairs into the kitchen where Piper was cooking breakfast. "Good morning, honey! Are you excited about today?" she asked. Chris grinned and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You bet, Mom! Today's a special day!" he replied, getting a glass of orange juice. Piper set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him and he started eating. "Where's Wyatt?" he asked in between bites._

_Piper said, "Your brother's over at Bianca's place, going through bridal magazines. Your dad's at work, as are both Phoebe and Paige, and I am going to P3 as soon as I get this place cleaned up." Chris smiled as he got up, looking at the clock. "I can't believe I get my first charge today, this is so cool! Bye Mom, love you!" he called as he ran upstairs to brush his teeth before leaving. When he was done, he orbed to a small alley by his charge's apartment. Making sure he got the number right, he walked into the building and up a flight of stairs. As he approached, he heard an angry male voice coming from number 8 and a frightened female voice answering. "I know you came into your powers and I want them now!" "No, you can't take them! Now leave before I'm forced to hurt you!" He responded with a laugh. "You can't hurt me princess, but I can hurt you!" _

_Realizing she was in trouble, Chris orbed into the apartment, surprising the tall, beefy guy towering over a beautiful blond woman. "Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled, telekinetically throwing him into a wall. The guy got up slowly and shook his head. "I'll be back!" he said before shimmering out. Chris ran over to the woman and took her hands. "Are you ok, Christine?" Christine nodded, looking at the very cute man who'd just saved her. "Yes, thank you! Wait, how do you know me, and how did you know I was in trouble?" Chris replied, "I'm Chris Halliwell, you're my new charge! I was supposed to come here and meet you, remember?"_

_Christine smiled at Chris. "Nice to meet you, Chris! I'm sorry you had to meet Claude, I had no idea he'd show up! So, what do we do now?" Chris said, "Why don't you tell me about Claude and how you met him. Is he a demon?" Christine blushed, ashamed. "Yes, although he didn't tell me that at first. We started dating about three months ago, and I broke it off just recently. He acted really weird and possessive, bringing up magical powers and stuff, he asked me what I would do if I found out I was a witch, that sort of thing. I just found out yesterday about my powers, and today he shows up, threatening to kill me if I don't give them to him! I'm glad you showed up when you did, I'm not skilled at fighting demons!" she explained the situation, looking into Chris's green eyes._

"_Don't worry, I'll train you so you can kick major butt!" Chris told her, winking at her. She smiled at him again and he realized how pretty her eyes were, a soft blue. He realized he was staring and looked away briefly. "Ok, first thing why don't you tell me what your powers are so I know what we have to work with." Christine had noticed him staring and moved closer a bit. He was definetly cute! "Well, I'm telekinetic, like you, and I also have temporal stasis, which I think means I can freeze things and people. I discovered I had that power by accident, my cat was shredding my couch and I went to grab her, and I froze her! It was the funniest sight!" Chris laughed with her, then took her hand. "Do you have a Book of Shadows or any other magical books?" he asked. Christine nodded. "Yes, my mother left it for me. I had no idea she was a witch, she never used her powers!" Going to her bookshelf, she pulled out a book with a blue cover and the symbol of a circle on the front. Giving it to Chris, she watched as he flipped through it quickly then looked at her. "First thing, we need to find out how well you can use your powers, then we'll work on training you in them. Ready?" he asked._


	2. Chapter Two

Christine took Chris's hand and before she knew it, they'd orbed to a grassy meadow. "What are we doing here?" she asked him. He answered, "I thought this would be better than practicing in your apartment. First off, let's test your freezing ability." Waving his hand, he orbed in a huge dummy that looked like a demon and he telekinetically sent it toward her. Christine was surprised but raised her hands and froze it. Chris smiled and said, "Very good! Now unfreeze it and use your telekinesis." Christine made a slight motion with her hands and unfroze the dummy. It zoomed forward and she waved her hand, but she missed it, accidentally pointing at Chris and sending him flying. "Whoa!" he yelled, landing hard a few feet away. Christine ran over to him and grabbed his hand to help him up. "Chris, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked.

Chris laughed and let her pull him up. "I'm fine, don't worry about it! Just watch where you point next time!" he teased her. Christine dropped her head, so embarrassed! Chris lifted her chin with his finger and said, "Hey, it's ok! My mom and aunts still make mistakes, and they've been witches for a long time! You'll get better, I promise! That's what I'm here for!" Christine blushed, she really liked the feel of his hand on her face! She smiled at him and held still, wanting him to kiss her.

Chris looked into her eyes and smiled. 'She's so beautiful!' he thought. 'I can't get involved with her though, she's my charge! I'm supposed to protect her!' Dropping his hand he smiled at her again and said, "Ok, try to move the dummy again." Christine stepped back and waved her hand at the dummy, making it fly back a few feet. She turned and looked at Chris, announcing, "I did it!" Chris replied, "Great job, Christine! You're a natural at this!" he complimented her, patting her shoulder. They spent the next two hours practicing, with Chris showing her how to use her two powers right after each other. When they were done, Chris grinned and said, "You've done excellent work today! I want to make a suggestion. My mother has the temporal stasis power as well, I think you should meet her. She can give you some pointers better than I can." Christine nodded. "I'd love to meet your mom and talk to her, I bet she has some interesting stories to tell!" she said. Chris nodded and said, "I'll talk to her about a good time and call you, ok? Now I should get you back to your place." He took her hand and orbed her back to her apartment. He turned to her and said, "If you need anything, or if Claude shows up, you call for me, ok? I'll hear you and come in a flash!" Christine smiled and said, "All right, thank you Chris! You're a great teacher!" She winked at him and watched him orb out, then went in her kitchen and started making lunch.


	3. Chapter Three

Chris orbed home and saw Piper in the kitchen. "Hi Mom! What's for lunch?" he asked. Piper laughed and said, "You're hungry already? I'm making vegetable soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. How'd Christine's first lesson go?" Chris smiled and said, "Good, she's got talent, she just needs to be trained. She's a really good student, picks up things well. I wanted to ask you if you could talk to her a bit. She's got the same power as you, temporal stasis, and I think it would be good for her to talk to someone who can tell her how to use it. Is that ok?" Piper nodded and said, "Of course! Tell her she can call me anytime and we'll get together. Is there something else?

Chris said, "Well, she's got this ex-boyfriend who's a demon and apparently he wants her powers. I'm just worried about leaving her alone, plus…I'm attracted to her. She's just beautiful and funny and brave, but I can't let anything happen with her, won't the elders disapprove?" Piper shook her head. "You know what I think of the elders personally, and besides, your dad and I got together when he became our whitelighter, so I don't see why it can't work with you and Christine. Just take it slow, she's got a lot to deal with. I'd like to see you find a nice girl and bring her home to meet your family!" she said, noticing Chris blush. "Come on, soup's ready! You need to eat." she told him as he grabbed a bowl.

Christine ate a quick lunch then sat on the couch. Her cat Eartha jumped onto her lap and sat down, purring. Christine started reading the book of shadows just for fun, when she heard something in the other room. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she got a bad feeling. Getting up slowly, she crept toward her bedroom and looked inside. She saw Claude pulling clothes out of her drawers and turning things upside down, it looked like he was searching for something. "Hey, leave my stuff alone!" she yelled. He turned around and grinned at her. "There you are! Where's your book of shadows, witch?" he asked, storming toward her. Christine said, "I'm not telling you, get out of here! I don't want you here anymore!" she yelled at him. He just laughed and conjured a fireball. "I'm not leaving without your powers and the book. I can end this right now!" he threatened, preparing to throw the fireball. Christine yelled, "No!" and froze him on the spot. "Chris, help!" she yelled.

Chris suddenly heard the jingle in his head that meant Christine was calling him. "Gotta go Mom!" he said, orbing out. He reappeared in Christine's bedroom and saw Claude frozen. Turning to Christine he asked, "What happened?" Christine grabbed Chris's hand and pulled him with her back to the living room. Grabbing her book, she said, "He's looking for this and my powers, if he finds me he'll kill me! What do I do, Chris?" Thinking quickly, Chris orbed her to his house. When they arrived, he said, "You can stay here for now. We need to look in our book of shadows and see what it says about Claude." Seeing how scared Christine was, Chris reached up and stroked her cheek. "It's ok, you're safe here! I won't let anything happen to you!" He pulled her into his arms and held her close, feeling her tremble.


	4. Chapter Four

Christine was frightened, but at the same time she felt safe in Chris's arms. She took a few deep breaths then stepped back from him. "Thank you for getting me out of there! I just hope he doesn't wreck my place!" Chris nodded and replied, "I have an idea about that, come with me!" Walking with her, he went to the Book of Shadows and flipped through the pages until he found a spell. Pointing to it, he told her, "Say that spell out loud." Christine read the spell aloud. "The demon in my place, leave that space, and please replace things left in haste." Looking at Chris she asked, "What does that do?" Chris replied, "It should teleport Claude away from your apartment. Now all we need to do is cast a protection spell so he can't get back in." Flipping a few more pages over, he found one and said it, then turned to Christine. "There, now he won't be able to get in, but we can and of course non-magical people." Christine smiled at him. "Thank you again! I'm so glad you're my whitelighter, you protect me and I'm learning so much about magic!" she told him, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Chris couldn't resist her after that, he bent down and kissed her mouth, pulling her close. After a minute, he pulled away and said, "You're amazing Christine! I want you to stay here with me where you'll be safe. We'll put you in the guest bedroom. Give me a list of the stuff you need and I'll go get it for you, including your cat." Christine laughed and said, "Yes, I'd better get Eartha, the poor dear needs food and water! I'm coming with you, it'll be easier if I'm there." Chris nodded and agreed, taking her hand and orbing her to her place. They quickly packed a bag and grabbed Eartha and some cat food then orbed back to the manor. Chris made sure Christine was set up in the guest room then went downstairs to tell his mom they had a guest.

When Claude unfroze he was furious! He stormed through the apartment, looking for Christine but he couldn't find her. Suddenly he was teleported back to his lair. He roared in frustration then cowered in fear as a voice spoke from the shadows. "I take it you weren't successful at getting the girl's powers or book?" Claude stuttered, "No…sir, she froze…me, then somehow I got sent back here." The man stepped into the light, revealing a good-looking middle aged man with brown hair and eyes. "I'll give you one more chance to prove yourself, then I'll have to do it myself." He told Claude. "You see, my daughter doesn't know I exist, much less that I'm a demon, so if I can get her powers and the book of shadows her mother hid from me, then I can take on any enemy. You're going to help me do that, or I'll kill you myself!" Claude nodded in fear and said, "I won't let you down again. I'll find her!" and he shimmered out.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine plopped onto the bed and lay back. She had so many different emotions running through her at the moment, she was happy that Chris had kissed her, yet she was scared because of Claude. She didn't understand why he wanted her powers or why he waited until she knew she was a witch. She heard a knock at the door and softly said, "Come in!" She smiled as she saw Chris standing in the doorway. "What did your mom say? Is she all right with having an unexpected guest?" she asked him.

Chris couldn't help staring at her, she was so beautiful! He walked over and sat next to her, taking her hand in his. "Yeah, Mom's fine! She's used to people showing up who need help. She told me to tell you that she'll help train you in the freezing power." Raising his other hand to her face, he gently stroked her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her again. Christine responded, pulling him closer to her and running her hands through his shaggy brown hair. Chris rolled over so he was next to her and pulled her close, laying her head on his chest. He played with her hair as she listened to his heartbeat and soon he felt her relaxing in his arms. Looking down at her he saw her breathing evenly and knew she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and just stayed with her for a while.

Piper was fixing dinner when Wyatt and Bianca orbed in. She smiled and said, "Hi guys! How's the wedding plans coming?" Wyatt grinned and said, "It's good Mom! Bianca wants to be married in a white leather outfit in case demons attack, but otherwise…" His voice trailed off as Bianca slugged him on the shoulder. "Very funny, Wy!" she retorted. "Don't even say something like that, you'll jinx us!" she said, half-serious. Wyatt asked, "Where's Chris, I need to ask him something?" Piper replied, "He's upstairs with his charge. Christine's staying here with us for a while, she's got a demon after her." Wyatt replied, "Well, it's good she's here then! Want me to go get him?" Piper shook her head. "I'm sure he'll come down when he's ready. Ok, the lasagna's done and the bread's made, I think we're ready! Leo!" she yelled. Leo orbed in and kissed Piper. "Everything smells great honey! Hi kids!" he said as they all sat down at the table and started eating. In a few minutes, Chris came downstairs and sat at the table. "Christine's asleep, I'll bring her some food later." "Is she okay?" Piper asked. "Yes, she's just really tired! I'll talk to her later about Claude and find out if she knows what kind of demon he is and if he's working for someone." Leo said, "I can check with the Elders, see if they know anything!" Piper nodded. "That's a good idea, but not until after dinner!" They spent the rest of dinner discussing the wedding plans and training for Christine.


	6. Chapter 6

Claude shimmered right outside the Halliwell manor, being careful not to draw attention to himself. Closing his eyes he sensed Christine's location and smiled evilly, shimmering into the bedroom. He looked at her asleep on the bed and for a moment his heart wavered, but then he remembered what her father would do to him if he failed. Acting fast, he leaned over and grabbed her wrists with one hand so she couldn't freeze him and pulled her up to face him. She woke up quickly and gasped when she saw who had her. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, kicking him in the shins. Claude cursed and slapped her. "Stop that right now!" he growled, hauling her off the bed. "You should have given me your powers, now it's too late! Someone wants to have a word with you." he said, pulling her close. Christine screamed loudly, "Chris, help me!" just before Claude shimmered out with her.

Chris was helping Piper with the dishes when he heard Christine scream. He quickly orbed to the bedroom just to see Claude shimmer out with her. "Mom, Dad, come quick!" he yelled. Leo orbed into the room and asked, "What's wrong, Chris?" "Claude took Christine, Dad! He's after her powers, I have to stop him!" Chris said, frantic. Leo put his hands on his son's shoulders and said, "Just calm down, we'll find her, I promise!" Piper came running into the room and they explained the situation to her. "Can you sense her, Chris? Try tapping into the link you're supposed to have with her." she suggested. Chris took a deep breath and concentrated, finally connecting with Christine. "She's scared, but he hasn't hurt her yet. They're in the underworld." he said, turning to Piper. Nodding, she said, "I'll go get the book and find out if Claude's in there, you come with me Chris, since you've seen him. Leo, get Paige and Phoebe, we need them!" Leo orbed out and Piper and Chris ran upstairs to the attic.

Claude shimmered into the lair with Christine and he let her go. Christine backed away from him and said, "You just made the most stupid mistake! Chris will find me and vanquish you!" Another man stepped forward and said, "By the time he does that, it'll be too late, my dear!" Christine whipped around and demanded, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The man laughed and asked, "Is that any way to talk to your dad?" "My dad…what? My father died when I was a baby." she replied. Her father shook his head, walking closer. "That's what your mother told you, but I'm alive, been in hiding. I hired Claude to find you and get your powers, but apparently your new whitelighter's caused him some problems, so it's up to me." Approaching her, he patted her head as she started to cry and said, "Shush, it's okay! It'll be over soon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Christine backed away from the man she'd thought was dead, tears streaming down her face. "Why do you want my powers and why did you wait so long to reveal yourself?" she asked as she hit the wall behind her. She was scared but she hoped that she could distract him long enough so that Chris would find her. Her father stalked closer, grinning as she hit the wall. "My dear, I just found out about you about a month ago and it took me that long to track down Claude and convince him to help me." Seeing her glare at Claude, he laughed and said, "Actually, he did start out caring about you, but he would rather save his own skin than yours, tsk, tsk!" Grabbing Christine's arms, he started to drag her into the middle of the room, but she froze him quickly and broke free. Facing Claude, she said, "Get out of my way, Claude, you traitor!" She moved her hands up ready to freeze him, but he shimmered away and reappeared behind her, grabbing her hands. "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good!" he whispered in her ear as he chained her to one of the walls. Once her father unfroze and saw his daughter he grinned evilly and said, "Thank you Claude, you've been a big help!" before shooting a fireball at him and vanquishing him. "Well my dear, it's just us now. Time to give your dad what he needs to be powerful!" he told her, walking closer. Christine screamed, "Chris, help! No, leave me alone!" as she struggled to get free.

Piper and Chris looked in the book of shadows until they found Claude. Reading the information, Chris found out that he was working for an upper-level demon named Curzon who had a daughter, a half-witch. Chris looked at his mom and said, "That's Christine, it has to be! She never mentioned her dad being a demon!" Piper said, "Maybe she didn't know, or she could've been ashamed of him." Reading further she saw that there was a vanquishing potion and just then Leo orbed in with Paige and Phoebe. She explained the situation and said, "Come on, let's make some potions quick!" The three sisters gathered around the table and Paige orbed downstairs for the ingredients. Just then Chris heard Christine calling him in his head and quietly orbed out on his own. Phoebe looked up and asked, "Piper, where'd Chris go?" Piper noticed he was gone and said, "Oh no, he went to save Christine by himself! Paige, hurry!" she yelled. Leo asked what he could do and Piper suggested, "Orb downstairs, help Paige."

Meanwhile Curzon had reached Christine and placed a hand on top of her head. "This won't hurt much and soon you'll be where your mother is." he told her. Christine jerked her head away and snapped, "You jerk, you won't get away with this! My whitelighter will find me and destroy you!" Curzon chuckled and replied, "Let him try, I have a few surprises in store for your whitelighter!" Just then Chris orbed into the lair and flung Curzon across the room. He ran to Christine and asked, "Are you all right?" as he stroked her cheek. Curzon got up from the floor and shot a fireball at Chris, narrowly missing him. "She's mine!" he snarled as he whistled and five darklighters appeared, surrounding Chris. "Your choice, leave now or die! What's it going to be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chris realized he was in trouble as he looked at the darklighters pointing their crossbows at him. Holding his hands up, he watched as Curzon approached the circle. The demon ordered his associates, "If he moves, shoot him." before heading over to Christine. Chris met her eyes and tried to send her a message to hold on and fight, because his family was on the way. Being careful, he closed his eyes and sent out a signal to his father. 'Dad, we're here in the underworld. Be careful, Curzon's got darklighters surrounding me and he's going to take her powers!" he thought.

In the manor, Leo was downstairs helping Paige with the ingredients when he heard Chris talk to him in his head. "Come on, I know where Chris and Christine are!" he told her, orbing to the attic. Paige followed, dumping the herbs on the table when they arrived. They quickly made a vanquishing potion and filled several vials, also making darklighter potions. When they were done, Leo grabbed Piper's hand and orbed away. Paige followed with Phoebe.

Christine was terrified when her father walked toward her again. "No, please don't hurt me!" she begged, straining against the shackles. She heard Chris inside her head reassuring her and her eyes filled with tears. Looking at Curzon, she pleaded, "Please, let Chris go! He hasn't done anything wrong!" Curzon laughed and said, "Do you think I'm stupid? The minute I let him go he'll fling me around some more and vanquish me. No my dear, he stays where he is! Now hold still, don't make me hurt you!" he said, coming closer. Christine realized she had to do something to save herself and Chris, so she waited until Curzon was close enough, then she flicked her wrist at him, sending him flying with her telekinesis. He landed on two of the darklighters and Chris orbed out of the middle of the circle, grabbing Curzon and using him as a shield. He backed up close to Christine and then flung her father into the midst of the group, then turning and unfastening the chains. Grabbing Christine's hand, he wanted to orb, but one of the darklighters shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the leg. Christine saw what happened and got mad. "That's it!" she yelled, stomping over towards the darklighters and freezing them in small groups, then she turned around and flung her father across the room. "You will not hurt my whitelighter again!" she yelled, whipping her head around as Leo and the Charmed Ones orbed in.

Piper saw her son in pain with an arrow in his leg. "Leo, get over there and orb him back to the manor, we've got the demon!" Leo obeyed while she and her sisters surrounded Curzon. Paige threw a potion vial at him and he started to burst into flames. Christine joined them with tears in her eyes and whispered, "Good-bye Dad!" as he was destroyed. Turning to Piper she thanked her, asking, "Will Chris be all right?" Piper nodded and replied, "Don't worry, we'll get the arrow out and then Leo will heal him." Taking Christine's hand, Paige orbed all of them back to the manor where Piper yanked the arrow out of Chris and Leo healed him. Christine ran to Chris and hugged him tight and he hugged her back, shushing her. "It's okay, I'm fine!" he reassured her as his family looked on.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later, Chris and Christine orbed into the manor and said hi to Piper in the kitchen. "What have you kids been up to?" she asked. Chris took Christine's hand and smiled at his mom. "We've just been training, and we need a break. Got any chocolate chip cookies?" he asked. Piper smiled and bantered, "How'd you know I was baking?" Sliding a plate across the counter she went to the fridge and got a carton of milk out. "Christine, could you get two glasses from the cupboard please?" "Sure Piper!" she said, picking two glasses out and setting them on the counter. Piper poured out the milk and gave them to her son and his charge and watched as they ate the cookies. "What are you guys going to do now?" she asked.

Chris smiled and responded, "We're going to go up to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, check out the view. Thanks for the cookies and milk, Mom!" Christine smiled and thanked her too as she took Chris's hand and they orbed out. They reappeared on top of the bridge and Christine peered over the edge. "Wow, we're really high up!" she noted as Chris watched her. "Here, sit down over here." He pulled her down next to him and they looked out over the bay. "It's so beautiful! Thank you for showing it to me." She leaned forward and kissed Chris and he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm glad you're safe and you still have your powers! You were very brave to fight your father like that!" Christine blushed and told him, "I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore, he had no right! He wasen't my father, he was never there for me. Thank you for encouraging me and helping me gain confidence in myself, Chris! I love you!"

Chris brushed Christine's hair out of her eyes and says "I love you too Christine! You are amazing and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime. Something simple, dinner and a movie?" Christine smiled back and said, "I'd love to go on a date with you, Chris! Should we go on Friday, there's a good action movie coming out?" "Sure, that sounds great! Chris agreed and they sat up there for a while longer, just enjoying the view.


End file.
